PetShop In Danger
by PetShopPenWork
Summary: When the FBI capture me, it's up to three best friends to rescue me. Can Monica put aside her hyper-activeness? Can Elmdawn not shout orders in wolf and other animal languages? Can Sapp set down Pennussell pick some Butt Whoopin? All these question will be answered in PetShop In Danger!
1. Fro-Yo Sho-Do

I was sitting at a booth with HyperMonica. "So, PetShop, where have ya been," she asked. "Oh! I had to write a couple stories for my little cousin. She loves Doctor Two-Brains," I said, looking away nervously.

Monica smiled.

"She thinks he's cute, huh?"

"Who?"

"Ha!"

"Darn it, Monica!"

We laughed. "So you coming back home soon," she asked, eating a spoonful of the strawberry and chocolate frozen yogurt. "Yeah, I'm coming home today," I said, fishing a blueberry from inside the chocolate mountain that was my frozen yogurt.

I pulled out a green-checkered notebook. I turned the page, showing writing in a different language. "What dies that say," asked Monica. "That says..." I read it quickly. "Many wolf and curse words, that when said the English language, would get us kicked out the store," I said. Monica snickered.

"This is the book were I keep my memories of working with you guys," I said. I turned the book so Monica could see. "This is the time when I first came to the FanFiction Industry," I said. She removed the picture.

It was me taking a selfie in front of the big, blue and white, building.

She turned the page. "That's when I first meet Sapp," I said.

The picture was of me sitting on her shoulders.

"After a while, I began meeting some really great writers!" I kept turning the pages. There was Elmdawn. And CollinandMario2000. Emily, who had on white clothes because she wasn't a writer yet. She was holding Chase and Melody.

We came to the last page.

"There's no picture on this one," she said. "Out of this entire book, who wasn't in it," I asked. Monica thought for a moment. "Me," she said. I held up my red camera.

Monica smiled and nodded. We scooted together and I held up the camera. "Say LPS!" "LPS!" I took the picture. The picture slid out and I got some tape. I taped it into the last page.

I wrote "Marvelous Monica," at the top. She hugged me tightly. "Alright, come on Moni," I said, using the nickname I gave her. "Let's get outta her." I said as we got up a threw our trash away.

I caught the crimson glare of a man in the corner. He got up and started walking toward us. I turned around and met him.

I slowly picked up a fork. I was an blue belt in defensive karate. "I'm with the FBI. You'll be coming with me, Miss PenWork," he said. "How do you know my name," I asked, not daring to meet his stare. "Your PetShopPenWork. A young, but spontaneous, female writer. The FBI _needs_ you," he said.

I grabbed the man's arm and jabbed forks into his sleeve. I took Monica's hand and ran out the store.


	2. At Sapp's House

"Why are we running?!" Monica looked at me. "And where did those sunglasses come from?!" I didn't answer.

Soon I heard sirens and footsteps. I pulled a gun from my pocket and began shooting at the tires of the trucks. Pops were heard. I put the handgun back in my pocket.

Petsburg, the place where all the writers of the LPS industry live, soon came into sight. I pulled Monica into Sapphette's house, along with Sapp, and shut the door.

Before Sapp could scream, I slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm being chased by the FBI," I said. I slowly removed my hand from her mouth. "I need to talk to Elmdawn," she said.

Sapp quickly picked up her phone and called Elm. She soon hung up. "She'll be here soon," said Sapp. A knock was heard at the door. I opened the door and quickly yanked whoever it was in.

Monica tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it wasn't Elm. It was the same agent from the fro-yo shop. I quickly pulled out my gun and let my finger rest on the trigger. "Do not kill him in my house," shouted Sapp.

I nodded to a chair. He quickly sat down. I tied him up and gagged him. I whacked him on the side of the head, knocking him out. I was tapped on the shoulder again. This time it was Elmdawn.

I shut the door and pulled them all into Sapp's bedroom. I pulled down the shades and locked the door. "Can someone please tell me what's going on," asked Elmdawn.

"I'm a rogue FBI agent. I laid low for a few years of my life, but now that I've resurfaced as PetShopPenWork, they've found me. They're trying to capture and/or kill me."

They all stared at me in silence. "Are you serious," asked Monica.

"_No_. I just stabbed 17 forks into a guys sleeve to keep him from following us, put on James Bond sunglasses and pro-shot tires, pointed a gun to a guy's head, tied him to chair, yanked us all into a room, locked all the doors, shut all the windows, and talking in a whisper, **_for fun_**!"

I inhaled deeply. The girls looked at me. "Ok. So your not kidding," said Elmdawn. I sighed. "I'll have to run to my house and get Writer. He'll know what to do if I get caught. Listen to what he saws."

"Do you guys remember the news report about a two months ago? The one with the crazy army-dressed girl running around, chasing a car," I asked. They all nodded. "That was my agent side, MK-47. She'll be taking over from now on," I said.

"Like when Doctor Two-Brains let Squeaky have control," teased Monica. I blushed and scowled. "Monica! Now is _so_ not the time for references," I said, slowly glancing at the camera.

"MK-47! RELEASE!"

Much like what happened in the pet shop when I was about to chase Jeff, a red light filled the room.

When it cleared I was MK-47. She cackled and jumped through the window.


	3. I will NEVER Be Free

She barrel-rolled onto the street. "There she is! Get her," yelled one of the agents. She grabbed her guns and shot them all in their knees. She laughed crazily and jumped through the window of my house.

MK looked around. She cleared her throat. "Writer, I'm home," she called in my voice. The orange and brown hedgehog came into sight. "Hey MK," he said.

"Before you say anything in that...weird, crazy, high-pitched, scratchy, voice of yours, let me guess." MK waved her hand in a "Be my guest," way.

"PetShop has been noticed by the FBI. They're trying to capture her. You now need me to tell Sapphette, Elmdawm, and HyperMonica what to do to get her back."

"How did you..." "It's written on the wall over there." MK looked past him and saw the words in the wall. She looked completely unamused. She snatched up the little hedgehog and jumped through another one of my windows.

**-**!

She pulled out a gun and began a shoot-and-run. She jumped through Sapphette's window.

She set down Writer and quickly shot herself with the gun. I gasped loudly before sitting up. "Writer! Sapp! Moni! And Elm! Whew," I said.

"Alright, guys, since I love you all to much to let you get hurt..." I took a deep breath and jumped out the window.

(We've been jumping through glass a lot haven't we?)

"PetShop," shouted Monica. Everyone looked out the window.

I had my hands up and my gun was on the ground. Along with a taser, staff, nun-chucks, and swords. I kicked them toward a guard. Two walked over and told me to get in the van. I walked over and slowly go in. I caught the eyes of my friends and pet. I winked at them as the van drove away.

Everyone watched hopelessly. "We lost PetShop," said Elm. Monica stood up. "No, we haven't," was all she said. Everyone looked at her.

"PetShop Tamara PenWork never gives up! And neither will we! I've know her far too long to not save her now! If you guys aren't coming, then'll your as heartless as an Outclanner."

Everyone was silent. Writer looked around, unamused.

"If you done, could you all go get your bikes? We're going to need them. If you actually want to save my owner!"

The girls immediately got up and ran to their garages. The girls came back, each riding a gleaming stallion.

Monica's was bubblegum pink and blue. It was rimmed with yellow.

Elm's was forest green and red. It was rimmed with black.

Sapp's was dark blue and purple. It was rimmed with grey.

Writer nodded at the beauties. He removed his pencil from behind his ear and fished his clipboard his jacket. He broke the pencil, and cut the clipboard into a circle. He joined the two items together.

They faded to black.

"Oh, a mic," said Monica. Writer put the headphone in his ear and slicked his spikes over it. He tapped his sweeter with his forepaw.

It transformed into a tux.

"Snazzy," said Sapp. Writer tapped the headphone.

"This is agent 361. Do you copy?"

"Yes, I copy."

"We're coming to get you. Please stand by."

"I'll give you directions, agent."

"Copy that. Heading out."

Writer let go of the button and looked up at the girls. He hopped in Monica's basket. He put on sunglasses before nodding to the girls.

"Alright, agent. We are ready for directions."


	4. Short but Sweet, not really

In the van...

"Alright, agent 360, talk," commanded a solider. I cleared my throat in a cocky way.

"Well, ever since I joined you guys, my life went _south_."

Writer pointed left and the girls set off.

"I as had to listen to _left, right, left_."

The girls followed the directions Writer was giving.

"Everyday, I had to go _right through tires_."

"Through the junkyard," yelled Writer. The girls wheeled right and through the junkyard.

"That was until the day I _left_."

Monica had fallen off her bike, but was riding again.

"I ran _right_ back to my family."

The girls saw the base come into sight.

"My life became _straight forward_ after that."

Writer nodded and the girls went full speed.

I looked at them and winked.

"Why do you look so cocky," asked the commander. I grabbed the microphone from my ear with my mouth. "She's been giving directions! Check behind us," yelled the commander.

The agents opened the doors and ready the guns, except...

No one was there.


	5. 7 other sides of me

The van pulled into the garage.

Two soldiers shoved my into a dark lab.

7 spotlights lit up 7 tubes.

The tubes were clear with certain tints.

1: Green

2: Yellow

3: Blue

4: White

5: Red

6: Orange

7: Grey

I felt a bowl being attached to my head. I heard buttons being pushed. Then that familiar voice came.

"Let's take a look into that lovely mind of yours. That non-MPD mind of yours."

"**_Glen_**!"

A man walked out.

He had brown eyes and red hair. His hair was in a ponytail. He was wearing glasses. His lab coat pocket held 7 different remotes, each matching the color of a tube.

"Hello, my toon _ex_-friend," he said. I looked away and didn't speak. He pressed a button on the floor.

An anvil dropped from the ceiling onto my head.

When it lifted off, I had stars swirling around my head. Glen laughed and fell over. "Oh! Oh! That was hilarious," snickered Glen.

He soon recovered. "Alright, now let's get to the experiment."

He lined the remotes in a straight line. He smiled evilly at me.

He pressed the green one.

A felt something being drained from my mind. When the feeling was gone, I heard a confused gasp. I turned and gasped. There before me was one of my 7 other sides.

TTTails!

She looked just like me, but she was wearing a green shirt. She had light green headphones. She had two Tails like tails.

"Huh? Where am I? Hey! *bang bang* Get me outta here!"

"Triple T!"

She looked at me. "McKenzie! What's going on," she asked.

Before I could answer, Glen pressed the yellow one.

I felt the same feeling.

I looked at the tubes and saw the next girl fade in.

April Fool.

She also looked like me, but she wore a yellow jacket with Joke of the Jester's written on it in purple letters.

She began looking around.

"...I'm locked in a tube. Great."

As this Glen continued pushing the remotes, I felt my 7 other sides leave my mind.

Blue-Michael, my tomboy, blue shirt

White-K-anity, my sanity, white shirt

Red-MK-47, my murderous, army clothes

Orange-Smarty Pants, my IQ, orange jacket, bow tie

Grey-Wolf Pup, my animal, wolf ears and tail

"Now that I half all 8 of you trapped and can finally do this," shouted Glen. He pressed a button on a room remote. A light flickered revealing my four most favorite characters.

Doctor Two-Brains, Doctor Who, Mike, and Mal.

"How did you-" "I'm part of the FBI! I do what I want," he said. I rolled my eyes. "I divided Mike and Mal because you love them both."

Doctor Two-Brains struggled. "Glen, if you don't let me out now, I'm going to brutally murder you when the girls do," he growled. "Izzy, Isabella, and Iserabla won't be doing much," teased Glen.

Mal glared at Glen. "Let us go," he struggled. "I'll let you go, when she surrenders!"

I was sulking until I heard something above me. I looked up and saw Monica. She was wearing spy clothes. I smiled and slipped out of the rope.

She dropped down and I caught her. Next came Elm and Sapp. I caught them. Writer flipped down and landed on my head. "Who did you get here," I asked, taking Writer off my head.

"That will be answered in the _next_ chapter!"


	6. An Adventure Through A FBI Base

Monica's bike skid to a stop. Followed by Elm and Sapp. Writer tapped his collar pendant. It flashed brightly before Writer was gone.

"Writer? Where ya go," asked Monica. "I'm invisible. Here, put these on," he said, dropping collars. The girls picked them up and put them on.

They, too, turned invisible.

Writer and the girls slipped down the hill and into the base camp.

Writer lead the way. Monica was paralyzing guards and Sapp was tripping them. Writer lead the girls into an ark vent. He tapped his pendant and it holographed a map. "We need to all the guards out of the base before we can rescue PSPW," he said.

He pointed to a small room. "This is the general's room. We need to get here," he said. He began following his map, the girls right behind.

The general was sitting in his chair. "Ain't a darn thing to do today," he said with a southern accent. Elm lifted up the vent cover. She clung to the edges as she swung out and kicked the general.

In the head.

He feel over, knocked out. She looked at the large computer on his desk. Monica and Sapp dropped down, Writer not far behind.

Elm was trying to figure out the password.

"If I can crack the password, I'll be able to send a report to everyone about them being able to leave!"

She looked around for a clue. Then a certain something caught her eye.

The 6-book stack of Wolves of the Beyond books on the counter.

She typing in 'Faolan'.

X

She typed in 'Edme'.

X

"She typed in 'Urskadamus'.

Ding!

She cleared her throat and began to speak in the general's voice. She pressed the intercom button.

"Y'all can head on home now. Works done fer today! See y'all tomorrow, ya hear?"

She released the button and cleared her throat. "He must be from Tennessee, like PetShopPenWork," said Writer. "Our PetShop is a Tennesseean," asked Monica. Writer nodded.

Elm was looking out the window. "They're all gone," she reported.

Writer tapped his collar again. They all returned to being visible and the map showed up once more.

"Alright. We need to get the lab. Glen is there probably removing the 7 sides PetShopPenWork."

"Sometimes I wish she was't part toon, I think."

"Ok. Let me get this straight..."

The general moaned.

Elm, without looking, picked up the hard back stack of Wolves of the Beyond books and dropped them on his head.

"PSPW is a Tennesseean and part toon?!"

"Maybe. She told when she was little she had fallen down a flight of stairs and only felt the slightest twinge of pain. Or was that Carl?"

The girls shrugged and returned to their mission. Sapp helped everyone back into the air vent. She took something out of her pocket and threw it into the room. No one noticed her.

They group was still wandering, when Sapp heard something. She came to the next vent and looked down.

She saw me tied to a chair, Glen boasted about nothing, and my 7 other sides growing tired. Along with Doctor Two-Brains, Doctor Who, Mike, and Mal all tied together.

"Guys this is it," she said. Monica lifted them vent and I looked up.

_A/N: The next chapter is a song fic. The song is Seven Ring In Hand. If you want maximum awesomeness, I suggested you play it! And yesterday was Writer's birthday! _


	7. 7 Rings In Hand

"I see. Nice moves from all of you," I said. Glen was still boasting about nothing anyone cared about.

I went over and cut the ropes that were holding my friends captive. Doctor Who revealed the Song Screwdriver. Mike and Mal went back-to-back, fists clenched.

Doctor Two-Brains pulled a red, green, and purple dog whistle from his pocket. He blew into it, making a frequency that only three girls could here.

Izzy, Isabella, and Iserabla came bursting through the glass roof.

Izzy was the youngest and the strongest. She had red hair, an orange shirt, red pants, flame-patterned tennis shoes, and a green collar. She had a red tail and red fox ears.

Isabella was the middle child and the leader. She had green hair, a lime green shirt, green pants, forest-patterned tennis shoes, and a purple collar. She had a green tail and green wolf ears.

Iserabla was the oldest and the speedster. She had purple hair, a dark blue shirt, purple pants, sea-colored tennis shoes, and a red collar. She had a purple tail and purple coyote ears.

Glen screamed and turned around. "What are you girls doing here," he asked. Izzy pointed to Two-Brains, who was cockily spinning the dog whistle.

The Doctor made the Sonic Screwdriver become a green blade.

Mike and Mal cracked their knuckles.

I snagged the remotes out of Glen pocket.

"There's only one button on each controller," I said. After thinking for about 20 seconds, I thought of something.

I threw a remote at a glass tube.

It shattered on contacted.

"_Well_, I'm just the biggest idiot that ever existed! I'm so stupid, I didn't bother to try to bust it! **_What kinda moron am I_**?!"

TTTails slapped me. "Shut up and start throwing!" I chucked remotes at each tube, shattering them.

The 7 captives ran out and gathered in a line. "You know what to do," I said.

(The rings they wear look like the ones from Sonic and the Secret Rings)

TTTails word the green ring.

A green, transparent flame surrounded her.

April Fool wore the yellow ring.

A yellow, transparent flame over took her.

Michael wore the dark blue ring.

A dark blue, almost purple, flame swirled around him.

K-anity wore the white ring.

A pure white flame danced about her.

MK-47 wore the red ring.

A yellow flame spiraled about her.

Smarty Pants wore the pink ring.

A pink flamed moved around her.

Wolf Pup wore the light blue ring.

A light blue flame circled about her.

Glen gulped as he looked at the 6 girls and 1 boy. He turned around a saw Izzy, Isabella, Iserabla, and Doctor Two-Brains baring fangs and growling. Doctor Who holding a Sonic Blade. And Mike and Mal grinning evilly.

They all charged him and began the fight.

(Start you Seven Rings In Hand now!)

* * *

[TTTails]

_Make believes reborn_

[April Fool]

_Myths in minds rethought_

[Michael]

_Question all that's known_

[K-anity]

_Legends blurred and torn_

[MK-47]

_Make-believes reborn _

[Everyone]

(_Make-believes reborn_)

[Smarty Pants]

_Myths in mind re-thought_

[Everyone]

(_Myths in mind re-thought_)

[Wolf Pup]

_Question all that's known_

[Everyone]

(_Question all that's known_)

[TTTails]

_Legends blurred and torn _

[Everyone]

(_Legends blurred and torn_)

[DTB, DW, Mi, and Ma]

(_Blurred and torn_)

[April Fool]

_No such thing as fate for those who speed_

[Michael]

_A path out of time instead of just living it_

[K-anity]

_So many things erased before they begin_

[MK-47]

_Hopes un-dream instead of what could have been_

[Smarty Pants]

_Fortune fades like words in the sand_

[Wolf Pup]

_Just like that it nothing it all just seems_

[TTTails]

_Nothing it all just seems_

[April Fool]

_Fortune shines with seven in hand_

[Michael]

_Back to fact make real of all that seems_

[K-anity]

_Make real of all that seems_

[MK-47]

_Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand_

[Smarty Pants]

_Seven rings in hand wonders all under command_

[Wolf Pup]

_Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand_

[TTTails]

_Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now_

[April Fool]

_Make-believes reborn _

[Everyone]

(_Make-believes reborn_)

[Michael]

_Myths in mind re-thought_

[Everyone]

(_Myths in mind re-thought_)

[K-anity]

_Question all that's known_

[Everyone]

(_Question all that's known_)

[MK-47]

_Legends blurred and torn_

[Smarty Pants]

_No such thing as an arrow through who dreams_

[Wolf Pup]

_Hopes may burden but forever last to give in_

[TTTails]

_So many things need a push or pull to begin_

[April Fool]

_Un-free to move unless another hand gets in_

[Michael]

_Be it all the same it's never the same_

[K-anity]

_Just like that just nothing it all just means_

[MK-47]

_Nothing it all just means_

[Smarty Pants]

_If all as is then it's never as is_

[Wolf Pup]

_Back to fact make real of all that seems_

[TTTails]

_Make real of all that seems_

[April Fool]

_Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand_

[Michael]

_Seven rings in hand wonders all under command_

[K-anity]

_Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand_

[MK-47]

_Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now_

[Smarty Pants]

_Memories that dance_

[Everyone]

(_Memories that dance_)

[Wolf Pup]

_Fairy tales in trance_

[Everyone]

(_Fairy tales entranced_)

[TTTails]

_Know what to believe _

[Everyone]

(_Know what to believe_)

[April Fool]

_Nothing is up to chance_

[Everyone]

(_Nothing is up to chance_)

[Michael]

_Make-believes reborn_

[Everyone]

(_Make-believes reborn_)

[K-anity]

_Myths in mind re-thought _

[Everyone]

(_Myths in mind re-thought_)

[MK-47]

_Question all that's known _

[Everyone]

(_Question all that's known_)

[Smarty Pants]

_Legends blurred and torn_

[Instrumental]

"Should we help," asked Sapp. I looked over at the battle. "Nah. They know what they're doing."

[Wolf Pup]

_Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand_

[TTTails]

_Seven rings in hand wonders all under command_

[April Fool]

_Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand_

[Michael]

_Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now_

[K-anity]

_Seven rings in hand_

[MK-47]

_Nights with feet in sand_

[Smarty Pants]

_Seven rings in hand_

[Wolf Pup]

_Seven rings in hand_

[TTTails]

_Make-believes reborn _

[Everyone]

(_Make-believes reborn_)

[April Fool]

_Myths in mind re-thought_

[Everyone]

(_Myths in mind re-thought_)

[Michael]

_Question all that's known _

[Everyone]

(_Question all that's known_)

[K-anity]

_Legends blurred and torn _

[Everyone]

(_Legends blurred and torn_)

[DTB, DW, Mi, Ma]

(_Blurred and torn_)

[MK-47]

_Seven seas in hand_

[Smarty Pants]

_Speed of sound through sands_

[Wolf Pup]

_All our hopes and plans_

[Everyone]

_In one single hand_

* * *

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! *puts on Stana hat* And a soon to be Merry Christmas! My christmas story will be Secret Santa.


	8. Final Fireworks

Glen was beaten and unconscious. I held up a TV remote. "This will send you home," I said. Izzy, Isabella, and Iserabla walked in front of Two-Brains. I pressed the button and the phased back to Fair City.

I pointed it at the Doctor. He nodded a thank you and I pressed the button. He phased back to the TARDIS.

Mike and Mal looked at me. "Do you want me to put you back together," I asked. "Nah," they said. I shrugged and pressed the button. They phased back to Camp Wawanakwa.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was TTTails. She held out her fist, the others the same.

I fist-bumped each of them, returning them to my brain, heart, and soul. When Wolf Pup was returned, I smiled at my friends.

I walked up next to to them and hugged them each.

"You guys are the best."

I pointed the remote at them and me. "What about our bikes," asked Monica. "They come with us," I said.

"Back to Petsburg."

I pressed the button.

We opened our eyes. "Where are our bikes," asked Monica. "Over here," I called. I was being crushed by said bikes. The girls gasped and help me up.

I took a deep breath. "Thank you," I wheezed. "Your welcome," they said.

I looked at DownTown City, which wasn't far from Petsburg.

Then I looked over my house at Fair City and Fan City, the place where the WordGirl writers lived.

Then at the TARDIS, which was hovering above Whoington, the place where Whovian writers lived.

Then finally at Camp Wawanakwa and Wawanakwa D.C., were all the TD writers lived.

I was smiling, when the most amazing thing happened.

The face of everyone I-

No.

The face of everyone we saved appeared in the sky.

"HyperMonicLA," said the Doctor.

"Sapphettegirl," said Doctor Two-Brains, Izzy, Isabella, Iserabla.

"ElmDawn," said Mike.

"And PetShopPenWork," said Mal.

"You 4 young girls have saved our lives," said the Doctor.

"And my young girls," Two-Brains, hugging the three children.

"To this we have the upmost gratitude," said Mike.

"We owe you our lives," said Mal.

"May this final message express it," they shouted together.

Fireworks began shooting across the dark sky, each reading our logos.

Mal shot my logo across the sky.

Me holding up a peace sign and anime style eyes. Writer on my shoulder.

Doctor Who shot Monica's logo across the sky.

Her holding up a pencil and sticking her tongue out. Her right eye was closed.

Mike shot Elmdawn's logo across the sky.

Her holding a elm tree pencil with a fanged smile.

Doctor Two-Brains shot Sapphette's logo across the sky.

Her holding a book with Pennussell written on it.

Everyone walked out of their homes and marveled at the sky. I saw ZussellBrook, or Emily, smile at us.

I felt my pet on my shoulder and the arms of my friends wrapped around my shoulders. I looked at each of them.

I wrapped my arms around them and smiled up at the sky.

* * *

A/N: *Fangirl scream* **_MIKE WON TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS!_** *Fangirl scream* But Mal's gone, along with Chester *sniff* a-and Svetlana *sniff* a-a-and Vito *sniff* and my favorite, Manitoba *sniff*.


End file.
